marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans
"Best Laid Plans" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mack, Yo-Yo, and Flint fight to keep everyone alive by starting a revolution against the Kree. Plot Mack, Yo-Yo and Flint launch a revolution against the Kree by fighting a team of Kree Reapers. When Kasius gets word of this, he puts in place a plan to detonate bombs to destroy several levels of the Lighthouse if the humans do not turn Flint over to him. Kasius sends Tess recently revived by Kree blood to deliver his message to the rebellious humans. Mack attempts to disarm the bombs, but soon realizes this will take too long to be an effective countermeasure to Kasius plans. Mack and Yo-Yo send Tess back to Kasius to tell him that if he doesn't meet with them, they'll destroy genetic samples and Terrigen crystals that allow the Kree to produce new humans and Inhumans. Kasius reluctantly agrees to meet with Mack and Yo-Yo in person, taking Tess and a few Kree reapers with him for security. While the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents keep Kasius talking, Gunner and a few others move the bombs to a lower level of the Lighthouse while moving the rest of the humans further up. After Flint gives them word that everything is in place, Yo-Yo goads Kasius into detonating his bombs. The humans are far enough away from the explosion. Once Kasius realizes his plan has failed, Mack, Yo-Yo, Flint and Tess escape behind an explosion of their own, leaving behind a furious Kasius. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team work on the Zephyr to get it capable of taking them back to the Lighthouse. Deke chooses to spare Voss rather than kill him, and Voss and his followers are left behind in nearby caves. FitzSimmons discover gravitonium is how the Earth's debris has enough gravity to maintain an atmosphere as well as the source of the gravity storms. Rather than fly over the Earth's surface, Simmons has the idea to ride the gravity storms through space to get the Zephyr back to the Lighthouse. However, Sinara sneaks on board the plane before they take off, and ambushes Daisy and Deke when they go to the loading dock to release the plane's anchors. The three of them are tossed around the plane as it rides the gravity storms back to the Lighthouse, ending with Daisy impaling Sinara on a broken pipe as she floats up to her. As they approach the Lighthouse, the Zephyr makes contact with Mack and Yo-Yo. A Kree Reaper is about to inform Kasius about the approaching S.H.I.E.L.D. plane when he reveals he is already aware of this development. When the Reaper asks how he knows this, Kasius says he has a seer of his own. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw *Eve Harlow as Tess *Dominic Rains as Kasius *Florence Faivre as Sinara *Joel Stoffer as Enoch *Coy Stewart as Flint *Michael McGrady as Samuel Voss *James Harvey Ward as Gunner *Tunisha Hubbard as Ava *Luke Massy as Hek-Sel *Graham Outerbridge as Doyle Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Owen Shaw is mentioned. *Robin Hinton is mentioned. *Project T.A.H.I.T.I. is mentioned. *Vrellnexians is mentioned. *GH.325 is mentioned. *The events from "No Regrets" is mentioned. Trivia The sign on the doors of the Kree Doctor's Laboratory spells "Empire or Death" in Kree Alphabet. Gallery Videos Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5, Ep. 9 Teaser References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.